


Mistake

by Divinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Antique Dealer Peter Hale, College Student Stiles, First Meetings, Hales not from Beacon Hills, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistaken Identity, No Smut, or is it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Stiles is visiting his favorite cafe when his eyes fall upon a hot man in the corner. He's never seen the man before. So, why does the man seem angry when he see Stiles?





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I thought a cute-meet that begins with a 'mistaken identity' would be fun.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Stiles is whistling a tune as he enters his favorite cafe on campus. It serves the best tasting sweet drink made from the nectar of the Gods. 

Or at least that is what he put in his Yelp review.

Stiles has chosen to go to a college a few hours away. Close enough to visit home on the weekends but far enough away where he lives on campus.

“Hey Daisy, the usual,” he chirps as he sauntered over to the counter.

The fiery brunette is a senior in high school and the daughter of the local Alpha. 

“Hey, Stiles.” the young teenage wolf grins.

When they first met the she-wolf quickly took a liking to him. The moment he had found out about her crush, he pulled her away from lingering ears.

He is gay but would love to have her as a friend.

Their friendship had been strong since then. Thick as thieves. Her pack really makes him feel welcome and he often talks about then with his own. 

He glances around and sees there are a few customers huddled over their laptops, books and phones.

He does a double take as his gaze falls upon the man in the back corner. 

He has perfectly styled black hair and a tight-fitting V-neck shirt. He can see some chest hair peeking out, and he wants peel it off to see how far it travels down.

As the machine grumbles to life, Daisy leans forward. “Hey, tone it down, man.” She pretends to gag. “I can smell your arousal from over here.”

She glances over to the object of his attraction and shakes her head at him. “No Stiles. That’s Peter. He’s that pack member that I told you about who travels the world looking for antiques to sell.”

“Oh, the asshole,” Stiles smirks, “You didn’t mention he hot.”

She makes sure to talk about all the pack members, even the ones he hasn’t meant yet. 

At the sound of his name, the older man in question head pops up. “I am a delight.”

Then the machine dings.

“Ha, ha, sure you are,” the short girl laughs as she goes to get Stiles’ drink. She mentioned that Peter is like an uncle to her. He and her father have been best friends since their school days.

The man’s piercing blue eyes zero in on Stiles and his eyes flash gold as he stands up abruptly. 

Stiles looks behind him trying to figure out if the death glare is directed at him. He’d never seen this man in his life. He feels like prey as the predator stalks towards him. 

“You,” the older wolf growls as he marches over towards him with his finger pointing.

Stiles takes an involuntary step back. He has no idea why the man’s mood changed from easygoing to serial killer vibe in an instant.

“Me,” Stiles points to himself and then whispers, “What have I done?” 

Daisy places his drink on the counter. “Peter, lay off. Stiles is cool. What’s got your panties in a bunch?”

Peter closes the distance quickly and picks up the younger man’s sweet beverage before dumping it on top of him.

“You’re the asshole.” Peter growls through his clenched teeth. “How dare you stand me up and then send me that message.”

Stiles is frozen like a statue as an array of motions goes through him. He goes from scared shitless, to depression over his spilt drink to red hot anger at the accusations from this stranger.

“Stiles no,” Daisy calls out but a second to late. 

The resounding sound of a slap echoes cafe. The lingering couple runs out the door before War World III breaks out leaving the three by themselves.

He wipes his wet hair out of his face.

“How dare you,” Stiles spits in rage. “I never seen you in my life and… and…” he stutters, “you’d think I’d stand you up. You’re like a GQ model.”

Peter stares at the spitfire in front of him and takes a deep breath through his nose. He finds confusion and anger, with an underlining scent of arousal from the younger man. His listens to the rapidly beating heart beat and doesn’t detect a lie.

“Really, guys.” Daisy steps in between them with her hands on her hips. She is at least a head shorter than them but her presence makes her ten feet tall. “Quit it right now.”

Neither had noticed her come around the counter.

Peter deflates and sighs. His anger tampers off. “I’m sorry I dumped your drink on you.”

Stiles whole body begins to shiver as his calms down and the cool fan throws a cool breeze over his wet body.

“Okay, it seems some sort of miscommunication is in the works,” Daisy states and pivots to her packmate.

“Peter, what do you mean stood you up.” She pokes her perfectly manicured finger at him.

The lean and muscular man pulls out his phone and jabs his finger at it before he handing it over to Stiles.

“Isn’t that you,” he asks.

The mole-speckled man takes the phone and blanches when he sees a photo of himself. His nostrils flare as he flicks through the photos and reads the bio. 

It’s definitely him. The photos are from a pool party at one of the frats he’d gone to with a few local pack members and friends of his.

“This is me, but I didn’t make this profile.” 

He clicks on the messages and finds the conversation between his fake self and Peter. He was the one who initiated contact it seems. 

“Well someone did and took a delight at standing me up.” Peter crossed his arms.

Then Stiles’ sees the picture of a sad Peter and mocking him about being stood up. He wants to find this person and throttle them.

Daisy glances over and pales, “Oh, no.”

The two men focus on her. 

“Something you wanna tell us,” Stiles taps his foot. He hands the phone back to its owner.

He wants to go home and take a shower. He smells like a candy store and is sticky and not in the good way.

“Um, Victor.” 

Her brother.

She goes and recounts how the previous summer Victor was embarrassed when Peter publicly and bluntly turned the younger wolf down. 

“He was really pissed,” Daisy continues, “and a few pack members might have mentioned how Stiles is your type, and he got jealous of you. I thought he was joking when he said he’d catfish you.”

“I’m going to punch that smug bastard in the face,” Stiles seethes.

“Not before I kill him.” Peter counters.

“No,” Daisy stomps her foot. “I will take care of my idiot brother. Because knowing both of you, you’ll both get in heaps of trouble and break the law. I’m his sister so I can get away with more.”

She reminds her of Stiles’ friend Lydia back home. Nice and easy going. But get on her wrong side and you’ll feel her wrath. He’d seen it once when one of her customers said something crude to her. He’s never seen him since. 

“Fine,” Stiles huffs, “I will let you go to him first…”

“If I don’t find it acceptable, I’ll take it into my own hands,” Peter counters with an arch of his eyebrows.

“Okay,” Daisy sighs deeply, “but don’t worry. You both know, I’m just a ruthless when needed.”

Stiles teeth begin to chatter.

“So, I live a block away if you want to come over to my place to shower. I’ll lend you some clothes. It’s the least I can do.” Peter offers.

“Okay,” Stiles quickly answers. 

As they head out the door, Daisy overhears Stiles saying, “So, I’m really your type.”

“Sweet boy you have no idea. I can’t wait to peel those wet clothes off of you.” Peter purrs. “If you need help that is…”

“Hell yeah,” she hears Stiles cheer.

##

Peter joins Stiles on the bench swing and throws his arm around his boyfriend’s slender neck. 

The bond fire is cracking at least twenty feet in the air in the backyard. He takes a bite of Stiles’ tasty Smore.

The last rays of sunlight cast over the horizon.

Victor had came to Peter’s house the following morning with his sister and begged for forgiveness. Then he announced he’d be moving to stay with ‘aunt’ T’s to finish college. Peter’s sister, Talia, who lives in rolling hills of the Appalachian Mountains on the other side of the country. 

“I still believe to this day, Daisy and her dad sent Victor away so he wouldn’t feel our wrath.” Peter chuckles. 

It worked out well for Victor who had met and fallen in love with a feisty, strong-head woman in his sister’s pack.

“So, have you decided about David’s question.” Peter twirls his fingers in the his lover’s shaggy brown hair.

Stiles would be graduating college in the Spring and the Daisy’s dad, Alpha David, had asked if he’d like to become a permanent member of the pack. 

“I have and spoken with my dad and Scott’s pack. I’ve been more active with you all since I started college. They all gave me their blessings.”

Peter grins and lifts his lover into his lap facing him. “So is that a yes.”

“Did you ever doubt I’d say no.” Stiles wiggled in Peter’s lap and grinned when he felt his boyfriend harden.

Stiles had moved in with Peter after six months of dating and that was three years ago.

“My life is with you and our place feels like home. My dad even mentioned retiring earlier and moving down here. He has no reason to stick around Beacon Hills and Jordan will make a fantastic sheriff.”

Jordan is Lydia’s mate. Scott insisted that he and Peter were welcomed to visit anytime. 

“Wanna come with me to tell him the news. Also, Scott wants to make an official treaty between the packs. Something I think should have happened years ago.”

“That’s great news. I think we should tell him, and head home to celebrate.”

Stiles kisses his lover. 

“Hmm, I like that idea. Let’s head out.”

Their relationship may have started off with a mistake… but it was the best mistake of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun whipping up this story. 
> 
> I'm not sold on the title but figured it would do for now.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed!


End file.
